Daily Al-Sekoting
by Misotoking
Summary: Kisah keseharian dalam dunia pesantren...
1. Chapter 1

**Daily Al-Sekoting**

Snk and Al-Sekoting is not mine

I just a fan who gets inspiration to made this fanfiction

Rating: T

Genre: slince of life, humor, parody, OC, OOC, crossovers

Dengan mengucapkan Bismillahirrahmanirrahim mari kita memulai cerita ini ^_^

Al-Sekoting adalah sebuah pondok pesantren modern milik seorang ustad kece maniak permen empuk Y*pi yang terletak di sebuah desa terpencil dan dikelilingi oleh sawah dan dibatasi oleh tembok-tembok raksasa. Tentu saja hal tersebut agar tidak ada santri yang dapat kabur.

Pondok pesantren Al-Sekoting dikenal sebagai sekolah agama dengan segudang prestasi dan kemahiran santrinya berbahasa asing (Ingris dan Arab).

Banyak cerita yang terjadi di balik tembok raksasa tersebut….

Pura-Pura Sakit

Pukul 04.00…. semua santri telah dibangunkan dengan suara pintu yang dipukul dengan gagang sapu oleh kakak-kakak pengurus ISS (Ikatan Santri Al-Sekoting) #Cuma karangan author#.

Di kamar D5….

"Eren…. Ayo bangun. Kalo telat ke masjid, hapalan Qur'anmu bisa nambah tiga kali lipat…"

"Ugh, ana (bahasa Arab: saya) masih ngantuk," bantah Eren.

"Er…" baru saja Armin hendak membangunkan Eren sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk berbadan besar di ambang pintu asrama…

"Ente berdua! Cepat ke masjid…" ternyata seorang anggota ISS yang dijuluki sebagai 'Chuck Noris' oleh adik-adik kelasnya telah berdiri sambil membawa gagang sapu yang tinggal gagangnya saja.

"Na'am ya akhi" (Iya, kak…) kata Armin dengan perasaan terpaksa dan takut meninggalkan Eren, bersama dengan teman sekamarnya yang lain.

"Ente kenapa?" tanya si Chuck Noris.

"Marido…" (sakit) jawab Eren.

"Sakit apa?" tanya si Chuck Noris.

"Betis ana sakit gak bisa naik tangga ya akhi," jawab Eren.

"Oh, ente yang kemarin jadi korban anak nakal dari kelas 10-5 itu?"

"Na'am ya akhi"

"Ya sudah ente shalat di kamar aja,"

Akhirnya setelah introgasi itu berakhir Eren kembali tidur.

'Padahal betis gua udah kagak sakit lagi. HAHAHA….' Kata Eren dalam hati.

NB: JANGAN COBA-COBA MENIRU ADEGAN TERSEBUT BILA ANDA TINGGAL DI PESANTREN ATAU ASRAMA

Cucilah pada Tempatnya!

Hari Jumat adalah hari besar di pondok pesantren Al-Sekoting. Pasalnya, hari Jum'at adalah hari libur nasional di sana. Kalau biasanya dari pagi sampai siang mereka belajar di kelas, di hari Jumat mereka hanya gotong royong membersihkan asrama dan selebihnya melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing dan tentu saja mereka juga berharap keluarga mereka akan modifah (mengunjungi) mereka.

Kamar D4…

"Saru, ente mau kemana?" tanya Eren yang sedang bermain dengan Yata di kamar mereka.

"Mau nyuci. Ana udah kehabisan underwear" jawab Saru sambil pergi keluar asrama sambil membawa sebuah ember berwarna pink #pink? Kenapa autor pilih warna pink? Autor juga gak tau. Asal pilih aja :V #

"Bukannya sekarang lagi nggak ada air? Ana jg belum nyuci," sambung Jean.

"Di pancuran samping gedung asrama airnya ngalir. Tadi ana cuci muka di sana," jawab Saru.

"Beneran? Tungguin ana dong! Bentar, ana juga mau ambil cucian di kamar ana," kata Connie. Dia pun segera mengambil ember berisi pakaian kotor di kamarnya, kamar D5.

"Let's go!" kata Connie.

Sesaat setelah mereka pergi Eren datang ke kamar D4 sambil membawa nasi padang untuk dimakan bersama.

"Cie, yang baru dimodifah…" ledek Yata.

Eren Cuma tesenyum sambil masuk dan duduk di sebelah Yata lalu membuka bungkusan nasi tersebut.

"Ente mau nggak? Ayo takul jama'atan! Ya, Akhi….takul-takul…" (takul: makan *bahasa Arab anak pesantren terkadang tidak menggunakan grammar dan masih kental dengan logat daerahnya masing-masing).

"Tadi mereka mau kemana?" tanya Eren.

"Saru sama Connie?" Yata malah bertanya balik.

Eren hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka mau mencuci baju, di… di pancuran di, di samping asrama," kata Yata.

"Ciyus!?" tanya Eren terkejut.

"Na'am…." jawab Yata. "Memang Kenapa?"

"Kalau ketahuan pengurus ISS…." Eren belum selesai bicara, dipotong oleh Tomas.

"Dihukum menghafal ayat Al-quran sepertimu?"

"Bukan! Hukumannya lebh berat daripada itu… hukumannya lebih memalukan dari pada penghargaan Lemari Terjorok… ayo kita selamatkan mereka seblum terlambat!" kata Eren sambil bangkit dan mengambil pecinya lalu keluar asrama diikuti oleh Yata dan Tomas.

Mereka pergi menuju ke luar gedung asrama dan…

"Sepertinya kita terlambat…" kata Yata begitu melihat Saru dan Connie yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di depan anggota ISS bagian pengasuhan smbil membawa galon air kosong. #gak tau buat apaan tuh galon#

"Mimpi buruk… mereka pasti akan mengingatnya sepanjang masa…" kata Eren.

"Ehm, memang hukumannya seperti apa?" tanya Tomas dengan polosnya.

"Kau mau tau? Ayo ikuti ana,"kata Eren.

To be Continue…


	2. Power Rangers

**Dailly Al-Sekoting**

Lanjutan Chapter sebelumnya…

#Yosh! Kali ini saya akan lebih berani menuangkan sgalanya dalam penpik ini! (semangat 45)

Eren, Yata, dan Thomas melihat Saru dan Connie yang tertunduk lemas di hadapat seorang pengurus ISS…

"Eh, mereka mau kemana?" tanya Tomas.

"Ke arah… ASRAMA PUTRI!?" Yata terkejut.

"Nggak usah kaget begitu. Emangnya ente lupa sama qanun-aturan- yang pernah dibacakan oleh kakak ketua asrama saat pertama kali kita masuk ke sini?" tanya Eren.

"Kau kan juga hapal qanun gara-gara sering masuk ruang sidang!" kata Yata.

"Aku penasaran…" kata Tomas. Tomas adalah santri teladan. Dia tidak pernah melanggar qanun yang berlaku di pesantren Al-Sekoting. Dia hanya tahu sedikit sanksi-sanksi umum yang pernah dijatuhkan pada para pelanggar. #hebat banget ni orang gak pernah kena sanksi ==a# Namun sejak dia satu asrama dengan Saru dan Yata, dia mulai mengenal berbagai sanksi di atas sanksi.

"Woi, nanti kalo ketahuan kita juga bakal…" Yata berusaha mencegah sohibnya untuk tidak membuntuti Saru, Connie dan pengurus ISS itu.

"Thoyib (baiklah), ana gak mau ikut-ikutan! Sudah cukup ana dijemur di lapangan dua hari yang lalu!" kata Yata. Dua Minggu yang lalu dia mendapat penghargaan sebagai pemilik lemari terjorok se-antero pesantren. Sebagai 'hadiahnya', ustad Rivai memintanya untuk berdiri di atas kursi di tengah lapangan. Lalu dengan 'penuh-kehormatan' Ustad Rivaimembarikan papan berwarna kuning terang bertuliskan 'my cupboard is the most dirty in the dorm'.

Back to the story…

Di lapangan asrama putri…

Dari kejauhan tampak Saru dan Connie mengubek-ngubek ember yang berisi pakaian kotornya di bawah pengawasan pengurus ISS. Apa yang terjadi?

"Maaza Khatuqum?-apa kesalahan kalian?-" tanya pengurus ISS bertubuh tinggi dan kekar, serta gigi agak tonggos ke depan. Dialah sang penakluk santri dari bagian keamanan. Pekerjaannya adalah mengelilingi pesantren untuk menegakkan aturan serta memberikan sanksi terhadap pelanggar sampai jera.

"Kami…" Saru berusaha untuk bicara.

"Maaza Khantuqum!? JAWAB!"

"Kami mencuci pakaian di luar asrama," jawab Connie.

Mereka bardua tertunduk malu. Mereka nekat mencui di lua rkarena di dalam tidak ada air. Sedangkan menurut qanun, pasa santri hanya diperbolehkan mencuci pakaian mereka di tempat cuci umum yang sudah disediakan.

"Ado'i… Saru dari kelas 10-4? Ana samapai hafal dengan anta. Sudah tiga kali anta tertangkap basah sama ana," jelas sang kakak pengurus.

Sementara itu banyak santriwati yang berlalu lalang melewati lapangan tersebut. Terkadang mereka berbisik-bisik atau cekikikan melihat Saru dan Connie. Namun mereka tidak berani mengolok-olok mereka di depan kakak pengurus ISS.

(ISS adalah pahlawan penegak aturan 24 jam sehari di pesantren Al-Sekoting skaligus 'musuh' seantero pesantren oleh pasa santri)

"Sekarang, ente berdua… ambil pakaian dalam ente dari ember!" perintahnya.

Saru dan Connie malah bengong, melongo.

"Ambil!" tegasnya sekali lagi.

Connie dan Saru pun buru-buru mengambil salah satu underwear mereka. Punya Saru berwarna kuning mencolok dan punya connie berwana merah dengan corak tulisan "I'M COOL".

"Pegang dengan kedua tangan kalian, lalu angkat tinggi-tinggi,"

Saru dan Connie hanya bisa memelas saambil melirik satu sama lain. Meraka mengkuti instruksi dari kakak pengurus ISS tersebut. Sementara itu dari jauh terlihat pujaan hati Connie yang cekikikan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Seorang gadis cantik berkerudung merah, Mikasa.

"Ente ngapain senyum-senyum!?" tegur kakak pengurus ISS.

Connie hanya menggeleng.

"Angkat lebih tinggi lagi!" tegasnya. "Kalian tetap di sini sampai jaros-lonceng- tanda shalat Zuhur berbunyi. Fahimta-paham-!?"

"Fahimta" jawab Saru dan Connie kompak.

Sementara itu Eren dan Tomas cekikikan dari balik gerbang asrama. Tiba-tiba…

"Ente berdua sedang apa di sini!? Mau ikut berdiri?" tiba-tiba saja kakak pengurus ISS yang tadi suda berada di depan mereka.

"La, ya akhi. Ana ila ustad Rivai" jawab Eren dengan bahasa Arabnya yang amsih ngawur. Yang artinga "Ti…tidak kak, saya mau menemui ustad Rivai"

"Tumben sekali…" komentar sang kakak ISS

"Ada pelajaran yang belum ana mengerti. Jadi ana mau bertanya pada baliau," jawab Eren.

Kakak pengurus itu mengeryitnya dahinya. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian dia berkata "Bagus kalau begitu,ente harus jadi lebih baik lagi di sini," kata kakak ISS.

"Na'am, ya akhi. Itu pasti. Assalamualaikum," kata Tomas dan Eren sambil pergi meninggalkan kakak pengurus ISS itu.

Setelah mereka menjauh dari pandangan pemburu itu…

"Ente makin hari makin pinter aja!" 'puji' Tomas.

"Hahaha…. Gua gitu lho!" tanggap Eren

"Malah bangga lagi nih orang," kata Tomas.

Sementara itu…

Connie dan Saru…

"Kaki ane pegel, tangan ane keram…" bisik Saru. Namun Connie sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya. Dia tampaknya menikmati hukumannya itu.

"Ah, ada bidadari jatuh dari surga," kata Connie sambil senyum-senyum gak saat melihat Mikasa sedang menyapu teras asrama.

Saru hanya dongkol sendiri dalam hari. Keesokan ahrinya di kelas…

"Ya akhi, ya ukhti… hunaka power ranger!-wahai saudara-saudara, ada power ranger!- merah dan kuning!" kata seorang santri di kelas.

Semua tertawa saat melihat kedatangan Saru dan Connie. Sepertinya berita tentang hukuman mereka telah menyebar seantero pesantren. Mereka berdua hanya bisa memasang tampang masam.

GAje? Iya gaje banget… kurang greget? Iya kurang banget…. Kecuali kalo ente beneran ada di posisinya si Saru sama Connie.


End file.
